


'A' is for Asexuality (and Awesome)

by respoftw



Series: Of Human Sexuality [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shameless reference to the Lego movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Drabble for asexual awareness week</p>
            </blockquote>





	'A' is for Asexuality (and Awesome)

"So, uh, I read online that it was asexual awareness week."

Clint's hand stutters briefly as his fingers card their way through Pietro's hair, the only sign that the change of subject had taken him by surprise. It's not that Pietro doesn't talk about his sexuality; hell, when Clint had made his first fumbling attempts to start a relationship with the older (by an important twelve minutes) Maximoff, they'd spoken in minute detail about just what asexuality meant to Pietro, about what it would mean for Clint, about what it would mean for them, until Clint was sick of hearing about it and just wanted to get to the kissing and cuddling, goddamnit.

They've been through the tough part, the navigating of dos and donts, of needs and wants, the explaining to a team that consists of Steve "still getting his head around the 21st century" Rogers and Tony "hypersexual" Stark just what it means and that yes Tony, for the twelfth time, you heard right, we're together but we don't have sex.

Here and now though, ten months into what was probably the best relationship of Clint's life, it's not a subject that ever comes up.

"Yeah?" Clint asks, curiously, as his fingers continue on their mission to making Pietro's shock of white hair look as cute and dishevelled as possible. "That sounds like a good idea." And it does. Clint will never forget how difficult it was to get his hands on any kind of proper information when Pietro first confided in him. He can't even imagine how much harder it must have been for Pietro back when he was first figuring this out for himself. Jesus, even Tony had been infuriated when he'd struck out in finding any real resources to better understand his teammate (and that's one of the reasons why Clint will always fight anyone who says bad things about Tony Stark. He might have taken a while to get his head around the concept, but once he did he was 1000% supportive of the both of them.)

Pietro hums in agreement, his body lax and lazy under Clint's hands in a way that will never get old, shaking Clint out of his reminiscing. "I was thinking I might do something."

Clint's hands didn't so much stutter now as much as they full on stalled. "You want to come out of the closet?" Pietro chuckled as he craned his neck upwards from its position in Clint's lap, smirking at the look of shock on Clint's face. "I'm pretty sure we both did that already, or did you forget the interview with Ellen?"

Clint shudders briefly as he remembers the headlines and inches of gossip columns that had accompanied the first photos of the two of them indulging in a bit of time honoured PDA. Yeah, they were very much out of that closet but..."Are you sure about this?"

He's not advocating that Pietro hide who he is but, hell, not everyone is OK with homosexuality, but at least the majority of people believe it exists. In the short time they've been together he's seen more than one person scoff at the idea of asexuality, even punched out one of Fury's minions who'd heard the rumours and was shooting his mouth off about how it was just Pietro's excuse for being really bad at sex. He just, he needs to know that Pietro is sure.

Determined blue eyes meet his own as Pietro kneels up to bring their faces level. "I am sure. I...I keep thinking about what it would have meant to me if there was someone in the public eye, someone like an Avenger, who was open about their asexuality, it would have meant everything to me. If just one person feels a little less alone or confused because of me talking about it....I need to do this."

He wouldn't have believed it possible but Clint is pretty sure that he's just fallen a little bit more in love with Pietro. Smiling, he lays a soft kiss on the sweet spot just to the left of Pietro's mouth. "Then we're gonna do this. And it'll be awesome." "You think everything is awesome."

The words are barely out of Pietro's mouth before he groans in defeat as Clint lights up and starts to bounce around the couch singing an off key version of the song that dare not be spoken of.

Hell, he thinks, if he can handle a relationship with the forty year old kid that is Clint Barton, handling whatever comes his way this week will be a breeze.


End file.
